


free as you please

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [44]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna gets a little rough with Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free as you please

“You don't have to hold back with me. This body can handle your agression,” Seven tells B'Elanna.

She kissed Seven with renewed fervor and slammed her into the wall. The Klingon was even more surprised when Seven used the strength the Borg instilled in her body to flip them around.

The Klingon grinned, feeling the urge to fight flood her veins.

–

Several hours later, she looked around the room, hoping to find her clothes. Everything had been tipped over or smashed. Nothing was spared and that included B'Elanna's clothes. She smiled ruefully and looked at Seven. “I suppose I'll have to take a walk of shame. It's only 0300, so there shouldn't be anyone walking about the living quarters.”

“I am unfamiliar with that expression.” Seven looks at B'Elanna through her eyelashes and the Klingon is sure that Seven doesn't realize how alluring she looks.

“I'll explain another time. For now,” B'Elanna says as she wraps a sheet around her body, “I have to report to Engineering in an hour and I need to shower and find a uniform.”

–

B'Elanna peeks around the final corridor and finding it clear, she darts forward and almost runs into Captain Janeway. The Klingon doesn't know what to do, so she smiles. “Just...gotta get dressed. Have to be at Engineering at 0415.”

“I'll trust you to be more discreet in the future, Torres?” Janeway says, clearly hiding a smile.

“Of course, Captain,” B'Elanna says and ducks into her room.


End file.
